


RWBY: Never Back Down

by Codeblade44



Category: Devil May Cry, Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005), Kingsman (Movies), RWBY, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblade44/pseuds/Codeblade44
Summary: Blake, like all of Jaune’s friends, believed the Arc to be a lovable dork next door. But she soon realizes bow wrong everyone is; when she learns that Jaune isn't as hopeless in a fight as he seems.
Relationships: Blake Belladona/Nero, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Weiss, Iwatani Naofumi/Raphtalia, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Rangers Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Me: It's okay, Ruby. I'm not writing anything filthy this time. You can take your hands off your face.
> 
> Ruby: O-okay. This better not be a sick joke... *sees the title* Ooh~, what's this about?
> 
> Me: Have you ever watched Green Street Hooligans: Underground?
> 
> Ruby: No. Why?
> 
> Me: *facepalms* It would've made any future chapters for this easier to understand.
> 
> I don't own RWBY, btw. Or Shield Hero. Or Devil May Cry. Or... You know what, the only thing I own is the storyline itself.

Chapter 1: Rangers Lead the Way

The Beacon Cafeteria was bustling with students from third period, all talk of subjects from History to another one of Professor Port's notorious stories of grandeur. A blonde boy with a black hood guarded with white armor was walking towards a table filled with his team and friends. 

However, a larger, more armored man with brown hair dumped his tray of food onto the blonde boy, eliciting a low growl from him. His hands balled into fists and trembled with fury, only to be deterred by a deep breath. He then turned towards the bigger male and looked him in the eye. "Very funny, Cardin. You sure know how to fuck with someone's lunch, don't you?"

"Trust me, that's just the start, Jauney-boy."

"Hmm. Tell you what: How about we settle this like men? You and all of Team CRDL. I'll even name the time and place. What do you say?"

"Where and when, Jauney?"

"Tonight at 7. Meet me in the alleyway between Purgatory and Tukson's Book Trade. Any minute later," Jaune stepped forward and jabbed a finger into Cardin's face,"I'll drag you there myself."

Cardin's face turned grim with irritation, seeing his favorite target actually having the nerve to challenge. "Alright, then. I'll see you then; you'll wish you kept your big ass mouth shut."

Jaune nodded and grinned, turning back around to his friends, all leaning in to hear what was the craziest thing they ever heard Jaune say. Jaune sat down and took a bite out of a bacon cheeseburger he acquired from the buffet, savoring the blend of flavors. As he opened his eyes a second later, he was met with a series of bewildered and/or disbelieving looks. "What?"

"'What'?! That's what you ask after that, you dunce?!" Weiss threw her arm at Cardin as she ranted.

Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and then towards Jaune. "Dude, I don't know when, but you've grown some balls lately."

"Yeah, are you alright?" 

"Of course I'm alright; Ren, tell them--"

Ren only shrugged at this, betraying Jaune’s pleas for a second opinion. Nora popped her head up as Ren continued to eat his salad. "In other words, Fearless Leader, this is a whole new side of you. I like it."

Jaune chuckled at this, almost choking on his food. "Look, I just have a good feeling tonight, alright? I promise, it's nothing that big."

"Well, I just think--" Before Weiss could say anymore, a hand shot in front of her face, revealing it to be Pyrhha as she set down her own food. 

"If Jaune says he has a good feeling about this, then we should have faith in him. He HAS been training hard for the past few months. Right, Jaune?"

"That's right. Now, I hope you guys don't mind, but I have a call to make. If you'll excuse me…" Jaune took his empty tray to the stack and left the cafeteria. As he stepped out the door, he fished his Scroll out of his pocket and sped dialled a number unknown even to his own team. "Hey, Major, it's me. Yeah, you know the assholes I've been dealing with…"

OoOoO

(Later that night…)

Cardin and his team arrive at the alleyway, facing in as they found Jaune in front of them, leaning against the wall while flicking a coin with his thumb. Jaune looks up at the four Huntsmen in Training and grins. "Huh. You guys can actually be…" Jaune looks down at his watch, seeing as it was 7PM, "...pretty punctual when you want to be. Color me impressed."

Cardin gave a dry laugh followed by those of his teammates. "Hmph. Well, if it meant beating your ass into a pulp, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Funny. I was gonna say something similar." Team CRDL quickly turned to see another young man standing behind them. He wore a dark blue coat and black shirt underneath, a pair of black, baggy jeans covering his legs. A chain rain across his right side pocket, his silver white hair lightly reflecting the light of the shattered moon above.

Another stepped forward, this time wearing scraggly black hair and a green jacket. His black sweatpants were barely visible amongst the asphalt, his necklace holding a small shield at the base of his throat. "Huh. Brown hair, bulkier than the rest of his motley crew and a classic fuckhead attitude. He matches the description."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, this cunt? You must be fucking mental, Iwatani." A third party stepped out to the first newcomer's left. He wore a blue jacket a shade lighter than his comrade, and a ski cap on top of short, light brown hair. He wore dark pants with white sneakers on his feet, his hands in his front coat pockets.

Cardin looked like he was losing his mind, as he was looking back and forth, first at Jaune, then at the three new arrivals. "What the hell's going on, Arc?! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!?!"

"And here I thought it was 'Jauney-boy'. These guys… they're my friends outside of school. I help them with the League…"

"And we help him with dipshits like you. I'm Nero, by the way." The first arrival stepped closer, cracking his knuckles as the four tensed up. 

"Name's Unwin. Gary Unwin." The third began inching closer to CRDL as well, "But my friends like to call me Eggsy, you li'l slags."

Finally, the second one started to step forward faster than the others, his pace quick with anticipation. "And MY name's Naofumi. Try making a nickname out of THAT!!" Naofumi threw the first punch and socked Russel right in the jaw, toppling the knife wielding hawk to the ground. The rest of Team CRDL quickly dismissed the shock and charged at the three in front of them, only for Cardin to be dragged back by Jaune of all people. 

Cardin was thrown to the wall in front of him, his face kissing the bricks before feeling a punch knocking some air out of him. Cardin went in to retaliate, but Jaune caught it with his left arm before cracking his lower teeth with a right hook. Cardin dropped to his knees, trying to prop himself up from the wall. Jaune then kicked Cardin in the gut, sending the latter to the ground, as Jaune proceeded to stomp on Cardin's covered head and left side.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team CRDL were just as unfortunate. Eggsy repeatedly bashed Dove's head against the nearby dumpster, even drawing blood from the blonde bird's head. Nero and Naofumi slammed Sky into Tukson's side entrance and proceeded to pelt him with knuckle and foot. Russel recovered from his prior hit and jumped onto his feet, punching Nero in the back of his head. Nero turned towards the now terrified Russel, as Nero kicked him in the face, breaking his nose upon impact. Nero then grabbed Russell by the shoulders and headbutted him, knocking him onto his back. Nero hovered over the green mohawk as Nero laid into the man's face, turning it into a crumpled, blood soaked mess.

Naofumi threw Sky forward and held up his right arm, bringing a foot down onto Sky's right leg and shattering the femur. As Naofumi released the boy, Sky went to hold his bum leg together, trying to limp away from the fight. And even as Dove landed a kick to Eggsy's midsection, the latter swiftly grabbed the leg and Dove's throat as he threw the bowl cut into the middle of the alley way. Dove tried to get back up, only to receive a bloody sneaker to the teeth for his efforts.

Jaune dragged Cardin to his feet and brought a knee to the midsection, before tossing the team leader to his fallen comrades. As Cardin looked up at the four fighters, he saw red while glancing at Jaune, but mainly due to all the blood gushing out from above his eye. "Rangers lead the way, you fucking cunt." Jaune then brought his foot down onto Cardin's head, knocking the man unconscious.

OoOoO

With Team CRDL defeated, the four were sharing in mild congratulations on another victory. "So, Jaune," Nero put his arm over Jaune's shoulder, "how's it feel finally standing up to that piece of shit? Must be great taking him down a few notches, huh?"

"Yeah, it was…" Jaune walked ahead as he turned to his Major. "But this was just a warm up. In a few weeks… those White Fang cock suckers are next!" His last words were met with whoops and hollers from the others, as they walked Jaune back to his dorm, smuggling beer and outside food to celebrate. All the while a certain Cat Faunus watched on, a witness to the violence that has transpired and the fighting that will be.


	2. A Man's Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive to breakfast only to find Jaune sitting with an entirely new entourage. And Blake has info as to why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: So, Firms are gangs?
> 
> Me: Kind of? It's a little complicated, but they're more like groups of super fans for sports. Or overzealous patriots.
> 
> Ruby: Oh, so it's about reputation?
> 
> Me: NOW starting to get it. And, uh, about Yang...
> 
> Ruby: Don't worry, I talked her down. I told her that I knew about sex already and that you were just... "exploring" a kink.
> 
> Me: So she's not hunting me down anymore?
> 
> Ruby: Nope.
> 
> Me: Great. Now, speaking of sex...
> 
> Ruby: You're not going to choke me, are you?
> 
> Me: Ruby, just because I write the shit I write doesn't mean I act on them.
> 
> Ruby: Then take your pants off; *drops the cloak* I'm sucking that dick dry.
> 
> May Ruby Rose never stay innocent. Well, I mean that in a fun, sexy way. Taiyang's not around the corner is he?

Chapter 2: A Man's Phantoms

(The Next Day…)

Jaune was carrying a load on his tray for breakfast: three servings of eggs, five bacon strips, four sausages, and eight slices of buttered toast. He also had two glasses of orange juice and a banana, all headed for a seat two tables down from his team.

"Huh. Jaune seems pretty hungry this morning… maybe it's a new diet!"

"Nora, Jaune wouldn't just eat all of that food in the morning. Besides, that's not the weirdest part; he's not sitting with us this morning."

"I have to agree with Ren, Nora. This is strange even for Jaune; no matter what mood he's in, he always sits with us." The rest of Team JNPR watched as Jaune sat with three other students. One had white hair and silver eyes, another had scraggly black hair. The third had flat, brown hair and was wearing glasses. His cap was set right next to a plate of waffles buried in syrup, whipped cream, and cinnamon. 

Nora went wide eyed at the group Jaune’s sitting with, recognizing them as major names amongst the student body. "Wait, he's sitting with Naofumi Iwatani?! Leader of Team NOIR and the third cutest guy in school?!

Pyrrha and Ren snapped their heads at this, looking closer at the other three. "You're right. Right next to Jaune is Gary Unwin from Team RGNK (Ragnarok). His Semblance is forming wood that's harder than steel; he even came close to beating me." As a Sanctum Champion tired of her victories, Pyrhha was nothing if not giddy at that tidbit.

"And then the one with white hair is…"

"NERO~!!!" A storm of rose petals rushed past NPR and towards the silver haired boy. The crimson bullet circled the young man before he caught it in his arm, giving young Ruby a quick noogie as he laughed. "Hey, Ruby, it's been awhile. How's Mom doing?"

"Mom's been doing well; she's been asking so much about you guys. Speaking of which, how's Uncle Dante?"

"You know, drinking, scarfing down pizza, still a bigger badass than Qrow."

"Nope. Qrow's still better, and he's always gonna be." 

"Of course, sorry. I forgot you never met Dante. But I expect nothing less from my little sister."

To say the sight was jaw dropping would be an understatement. NPR could only watch as the strange connection was laid out in front of them. Silver eyes were the only connecting factor between the two, but it seemed that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"LITTLE SISTER?!?!"

"Yup. Everyone, meet Nero Sparda-Rose. Ruby's half brother. His old man's Dante Sparda, the biggest name among Huntsman over in Mistral."

They turned to see Yang and the rest of Team RWBY take their seats. With the gang save one all together, they return their attention to Jaune’s new breakfast club. "Plus, Nero over there is leader of Team NIKE, the champs of the Vytal Tournament last year. And someone who can give P-money here a run for her money."

"But they're all second years. It's just out of curiosity, but why is Jaune hanging out with them?"

"Who knows? That dunce must have ran into them and they bonded over something stupid."

"Like being Hooligans?"

The group turned towards Blake, who was chewing on a tuna salad sandwich as she watched the four boys closely. "Menagerie had their kind of fighter: these groups, called Firms, used to fight each other over reputation in public on a daily basis. But they soon learned that it wasn't worth going away over. So every group, in every Kingdom, came to an agreement: they stay clean during the day, and then take their differences Underground at night."

"Like in a tunnel?"

Blake shook her head in response. "Try out of sight of the local authorities. These people protect the reputation of their Kingdoms, as well as their own. But their fighting isn't like the Vytal Tournament. It's more… brutal."

"What do you mean, 'brutal'?" 

"Look…" Team CRDL entered the cafeteria looking worse for wear. They all sported bruises, bandages, and Sky even had a cast for his leg. However, the most peculiar part came when they were passing Jaune.

"Hey, Cardin, buddy. Want to eat with us?"

"You guys can't fill yourselves up alone, can you?"

Team CRDL's pace picked up as they were hastily headed towards a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria from them. "Oh, piss off then, ya fuckin' mugs. More for us, then."

The group across from them just stared as Beacon’s worst residents scurried off from four boys their age. And one of them was Jaune Arc, no less. "Okay, NOW the world's turned upside down. Since when is Cardin Winchester, the biggest first year on campus, scared of little old Jaune?"

"Since Jaune and those three… ambushed Team CRDL outside of Tukson's Book Trade last night."

"No… not Jaune. He's so kind, sweet--"

"Unless you cross his path. If that becomes the case, then God help you. HE'S a member of Vale's toughest, if not most powerful Firm: the Vale Rangers. I did some digging, and I found out that Nero is their leader, the 'Major'. And his Firm provided Jaune with basic training and the transcripts he needed to get into Beacon."

The whole table went silent, digesting what they had heard. Weiss was fuming at the fact that the same guy who pestered her since Initiation was a gang member who cheated his way in, while the rest sat in disbelief. "Let's say that's the case," Pyrrha stood up as she broke the deafening silence, "Are we really going to just ignore everything he's accomplished since he got here? Even with prior training, he had no Aura, and yet he was able to handle himself since he was enrolled, not to mention has the uncanny ability to analyze a situation. I don't know why Professor Ozpin chose Jaune as JNPR's leader, but over time I saw more reasons to believe that he made the right choice."

"I can't believe this!!" Weiss jumped to her feet, screeching at the Spartan like the latter went mad, "You can't just have ties like his and expect to just waltz into a prestigious institution like Beacon. We have standards, especially when battling other people."

Blake wore a look of sympathy as she turned towards Pyrhha. "As much as I'd debate the standards of a Huntsman Academy in general, Weiss is right. Jaune’s way of fighting is far different from what we do. This isn't a tournament where you drop your opponent's Aura into the red. This is street fighting. They don't stop until their opponent either dies, or is sent to the hospital. And believe it or not, I was there when that happened to Team CRDL."

The whole table leaned in to hear, as Blake laid the scene: "Jaune was waiting at the end of the alley when CRDL arrived. A minute later, those three," Blake pointed at the three second years, "arrived from behind. One of them threw the first punch at Russell, while Jaune dragged Cardin back and brutally beat him. CRDL tried to put up a fight, but they were useless without their weapons; especially against kids their age who fought on the streets for years. Jaune brought the final blow down on Cardin, knocking him out. Apparently, this was set up so that his friends could help get Jaune his revenge for how he was treated."

The group listened in as it all made sense: Jaune's recent confidence, his current company, CRDL's reaction walking past him. Weiss brought a hand to her mouth, looking at Jaune like he was a monster. Yang and Ren sat nodding with grim expressions glued to their faces. But Pyrrha and Nora edged closer, their lower lips held by their teeth. "Anything else?" 

"I remembered hearing that next week, same time, they'd… face the White Fang."

"WHERE?!?!" Everyone jumped and screamed the burning question. Blake's ears rang from the collective sound, the anticipation overloading the drums. "I followed them to a bar, and when I found a seat near them, they said the meet was going to be at a warehouse on the docks. Number 13."

"So I think we all know what we need to do: we follow Jaune and present company to the docks, confirm this meet, and have all of those hoodlums arrested!" Weiss was basking in brief triumph, before the back of her head was met with an empty tray. Pyrrha's empty tray.

Watching as the heiress fell to the floor out cold, she set her tray back down onto the table. "Or, we can go watch and make sure he'll be okay. It might even be fun."

The rest looked at each other and then found a slight murderous glint in her eye. 'Damn~.' Their collective thoughts finally went to Weiss before Yang spoke up, "I mean, as long as we don't cause trouble for him, we'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, but even then, he wouldn't hurt us. We're his friends!! Right, Renny?" Nora turned to her partner, a smile stuck to her face as per usual. "Yes, but we will be discussing this once we have a chance."

"Just be aware that we'll be entering a world where our way of fighting won't work. Or worse, if we're found out, we'll draw too much attention. These fights are out of the public eye for a reason."

"Then it's settled, then. We tail Jaune and see what kind of Ranger he is. Banzai!"

"Banzai!!"

"Banzai!" Everyone turned to see Ruby and Nero with their fists raised high. "What? You guys were doing it, so why not? And why is Weiss on the floor?"

"Ugh~." 

Pyrhha donned her famous Invincible Girl smile as she turned to answer Ruby. "She has a problem with something she ate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, no fighting here (aside from Weiss getting knocked the fuck out). But there definitely will be in the next chapter, I guarantee it.
> 
> Also, expect a few key differences in this story: 
> 
> 1\. Summer Rose is alive (And worked with Dante to spawn a son who's 25% demon)  
> 2\. Mountain Glenn is a success (which explains Gary's accent, Mountain Glenn is home to Taron Egerton's accent)  
> 3\. The Fall of Beacon never happens (Where can a terrorist attack fit into a story about a group of street fighters clawing their way to the top)
> 
> In the meantime, I'll be working on chapter 3, as well as surf my inbox for any more requests for Death Cum Laude. See you soon.


	3. A Piece of the Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight Night has finally arrived, as Team RWBY and company take their seats. As they see the the Firms take the ring, however, some minor details decide to come out tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Damn, that was great. We should do this more often.
> 
> Ruby: As much as Kamina and I have an open relationship, I prefer to spend more energy on him. Sorry, dude.
> 
> Me: It's cool. Hey, do you know anyone else?
> 
> Ruby: Well, once Yang cools off completely, she might be available. I'll give her a call, and you her number.
> 
> Me: Deal.
> 
> Let me know if you want more shorts. Also, none of the fandoms listed here are mine; just letting you know.

Chapter 3: A Piece of the Action

(One week later…)

Teams RWBY and NPR had made it to Warehouse 13 and saw a whole crowd filing in, people shouting cheers and obscenities into the air. The group went up to the door, only to be stopped by two guards. One had spiky blonde hair and wore a scowl that seemed to never leave his face. He wore a white polo and black pants, as well as a black leather jacket. The other guard wore a white combat vest and black hoodie, as well as black sneakers below khaki pants. However, he wore a Grimm Mask, the telltale mark of the White Fang.

The first guard walked up to the group, sticking his chin forward. "I'm gonna need a password, ladies."

"Katsuki Bakugo?" Weiss's eyes widened seeing the pyromaniac here on guard duty. Not only is the Bakugo family one of the few families that hold a grudge against her father, but if he's here…

"Is Kamina here?! Is he?! IS HE?!?!" Ruby was bouncing with energy she never knew she had, a smile beaming with anticipation. Kamina Uchiha was not only the leader of Team KBLT, but Ruby's boyfriend. After the battle at the docks, she and Kamina met by chance, the latter revealing his Silver Eyes on accident. After tailing him back to his dorm, Ruby snuck into the bathroom and did away with any contact lenses that hid his secret. Over time, despite Kamina finding out about his lenses after searching for them for a whole day, they bonded over their rare trait, even going so far as starting a relationship. They've been almost inseparable ever since.

"He is, but I still need a password. Now either give it, or fuck off."

"So much for an easy way in. I thought he had more courtesy than this."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE PONYTAILED SHITHEAD?!?!" Weiss yelped in response and hid behind Yang. Katsuki tended to fly off the handle even for the tiniest of transgressions, especially from a Schnee. It's one of the few reasons he gets along well with the majority of the White Fang.

Blake stepped in to try and cool the pyro down. "It's 'East Vale'. That's the password."

Bakugo looked her way with an annoyed sneer, but relented as he heard the words. "Head on in, but stay out of the way. Alright?" 

"Yeah. Thank you."

As the group went through the door, Bakugo pulled Weiss to the side and leaned into her ear. "You're lucky you got some friends willing to watch your back. Next time, you won't be so lucky, understand?!" Weiss furiously nodded, before she ran up to the others.

OoOoO 

Jaune and the others were walking through the crowd, headed for the ring. Out of the five Rangers, one stood out from the rest. He had dark blue hair wearing red goggles with gold visors. He had a blue trench coat with a red flaming skull on the back, as well as black pants combat boots. His T-shirt had a white, fan-like symbol topped with red. The Uchiha family crest even matched the charm around his neck.

"Kick some butt, Kamina!! Waste those White Fang cunts!!"

"Ruby?!" Yang was as shocked as everyone else to see her little sister so excited to see an illegal fight. But she was more so than anyone else when she heard how filthy Ruby's mouth was. "Since when did you talk like Uncle Qrow."

"Since I started dating. We usually hung out with his team and Nero's friends. That's how I got to know the Firm."

"All of this time as your partner, and never once have you mentioned this? You do realize that you're dating a criminal?"

"Hey, they help out the community, as well as each other when they need it. Those aren't what a criminal does."

"That's not even the point. You of all people could've told us about them; you know more about them than even Blake told us."

Nora was looking around at the group, seeing Blake grow pale as she saw the White Fang's fighters file in. "Looks like Ruby isn't the only one with a secret."

Blake saw one of the White Fang fighters sport curly red hair with horns coming out. He had a blindfold over his eyes to hide a brand on his left eye, a scowl laced with venom on his face. "Adam. You're here, too?"

"Blake, are you okay?" Blake turned to see Yang, her partner's hand on her shoulder. Blake reached for the hand and held it close, feeling the warmth from Yang's fingertips. "Sorry. I'm just… shocked to see an old friend here."

"It's alright. We're here for you, no matter what. Now then," Yang's usual devil may care smile returned to her lips, "how about you tell us how this Underground thing works?"

Blake chuckled at the question. "Alright. These fights are usually five on five. Each Firm sends in five of their best fighters to face down the other. Each Kingdom has their own League; local Firms vie for supremacy through these fights. Each win scores points for the Firm, and there are no draws. Neither Firm stops until the last of one is down for the count."

"And at the end of each Season, the Firm with the most points is crowned League Champion. In fact, the Vale Rangers took the Vale League by storm last year."

"Um… yeah. Thank you, Ruby. So anyway, this became a substitute for picking fights in public, as this will make you less likely to get arrested for violating the Anti Riot Act. People also bet to see which Firm would win each Fight Night; that's how the Firms can afford to keep having these fights."

The group nodded as they listened to the quick history lesson. But while they learned the basics of these fights, the match between the Vale Rangers and the White Fang's Vale Branch was about to begin.

OoOoO 

"Alright, so this is my first fight, huh? I'm kinda nervous actually."

"Don't worry about it, bruv. We got your back; just remember what we taught you. We can take these Wyatt* slags. Ain't that right, Major?"

"Yeah, let's get it boys. We punch straight through, tonight!" Nero leapt over the bars and threw his dark blue jacket into the crowd, hitting Blake in the face as it landed. The others filed in, trading insults like "cunt, fuckhead, cocksucker, son of a bitch". As Eggsy feigned an approach, one of the White Fang fighters took his bait and walked up further, only for Kamina to run up and slam his fist into the fighter's temple. Adam and the rest of the Vale Branch ran up to intercept the Rangers, only for Nero to jump kick Adam and push him back. Eggsy ran under another and ripped the fighter's leg off the ground, turning around to stomp on the downed Faunus.

Naofumi was blocking blows from a larger fighter, sticking his knee into the giant's gut as soon as be found an opening. Iwatani pulled his head back to avoid a left swing, as he countered with a right hook that cracked the mask. Naofumi then headbutted his opponent and pushed him into the bar, delivering one punch after another as he kept the big guy pinned.

Jaune and Kamina were brawling with their own targets, taking them down with ease. Adam, meanwhile, pinned Nero to a corner and started to wail on him, throwing him into Eggsy after a few punches to the head. Jaune ran up and launched a flying knee into Adam, exchanging strikes and blocks until Jaune kicked Adam in the left shoulder. 

Naofumi's quarry soon pried him off and landed a brutal left jab into the green juggernaut's face. As Naofumi staggered back, he hastily blocked a hammer arm swinging down at his skull, pushing back the counter offensive. Barely recovering, he swung off a pipe above him and landed both feet onto the giant's chest, knocking the air from his lungs and incapacitating him.

Adam was backed into a corner by Jaune, as Nero sprang back up and joined in on Jaune’s onslaught. As Adam tried to block the incoming strikes, some slipped past his defenses and drew some blood. When Kamina entered the fray and slammed his foot into Adam's stomach, the Bull Faunus keeled over, covering himself helplessly as the three Ranger started to crush him against the corner. By the time they were done, it was over. The White Fang's top warriors laid defeated, while Nero and the Rangers patted each other's backs as they headed out of the arena.

Adam, however, propped himself onto the bars, his legs still shaking from the damage he took. "Hold on… we're not done! You hear me?! WE'RE NOT FUCKING DONE HERE!!!" The Rangers only dismissed the wounded bull, as they sported their own battle scars. Adam roared in frustration as they stepped out, humiliated in front of his subordinates.

As Jaune walked towards the door, he looked to his left and saw his friends amongst the crowd. Team RWBY and his team were watching the entire fight from start to finish, with Pyrhha being held down before she could run up to Jaune and smother him, bruises be damned. "What are my teammates doing here?!" The other Rangers heard him screech as they turned to see the group as well. An awkward silence between the two shared the air with jeers from disgruntled audience members who tried to bet against the Rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo~, that was some fight scene, huh. But now Jaune's got a LOT of explaining to do, not just about the fight, either. 
> 
> *Wyatt is a derogatory name for members of the White Fang. Like calling German soldiers Krauts during World War 2
> 
> I'll be in town if you need me, so until then--
> 
> *door breaks down. Again*
> 
> Me: Oh come on, I just fixed that!
> 
> Yang: Ruby gave me a call about you. She said you needed a new fuckbuddy.
> 
> Me: That is true. Why do you--
> 
> Yang: *rips her shirt and bra off* We gonna Yang, or...
> 
> Me: O_O On second thought, everybody, I'll be busy tonight.


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having an audience during a fight isn't always a good thing. For Jaune, this was going to be quite the experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake: *yawns* Hey, Code. Not that I'm complaining, but why did you say we're in a relationship in Death Cum Laude earlier?
> 
> Me: I dunno, it must've slipped out. My fingers DO have the tendency to go through the motions.
> 
> Blake: Huh, well that makes sense. *reads the latest chapter* Wow, I never knew you write me as someone so smug. And... wait, Adam tries to rape me?
> 
> Me: Yeah~? Well, I was just providing some backstory, and well, one thing led to another...
> 
> Blake: A word of advice: try and steer clear of downplaying subjects like these; people on the Internet these days tend to flip out over stuff like this.
> 
> Me: Noted. At least Adam gets his ass kicked in this story.
> 
> Blake: Indeed. Anyway, I've taken the liberty of uploading my # to your Scroll. Whenever you need me, *kisses Code on the cheek* call me.
> 
> Don't have to tell me twice.

Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

"What're you guys doing here?" Jaune walked up to his team alongside his fellow Rangers, only to be pulled into a sloppy kiss by his partner, Pyrrha. Yang and Nora quickly pull her back as Jaune was left paralyzed in confusion. 'Whoa'.

Ruby popped out from the group, waving at Nero and Kamina as they came up on Jaune’s left. "Nero! Kamina!"

"Hey." The two silver eyed brawlers both waved back in tandem while Eggsy tried to shake Jaune out of his stupor. "Now while this mug's broken," Eggsy jabs his thumb at the stunned Arc scion, "let me ask: what are you doing here? This is an exclusive meet."

Weiss walks up to Eggsy at a breakneck pace, wearing a scowl that could kill a man in seconds. "We were following our friend, you dunce! And we were about to…" She was going to say 'turn you in', only to feel Pyrrha's predatory gaze fall into her direction, "... see how he is doing."

"Mm, right." Full of doubt, Eggsy crossed his arms and started to shake Jaune again, only to slap the back of his head to break him out of his trance. Jaune then turns towards Eggsy and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks. I'm doing fine, and-- wait, that's not the point! How did you guys even find us; how'd you know we'd be here tonight?!"

Now, it was Blake's turn to speak up, walking past the whole group and facing the five. "I was there the night you and the others fought Team CRDL behind Tukson's. I even followed you guys to the bar when you were talking about the meet here; not that ANY of you were subtle about it." This made the five shift nervously, wondering whatever else they unwittingly exposed to her. However, this tension was broken by her next words: "Besides, I know a lot about these matches as much as Ruby; longer even." 

The five went from ashamed to bewildered hearing Blake state her amount of knowledge, but a moment later, Nero's eyes went wide, recognizing the raven hair and golden eyes from an elder Firm. "Wait a minute. Your mother's Kali, right? Leader of the Kuo Kuana Elites?" Teams RWBY and JNPR went wide eyed hearing that, as they turned towards Blake expecting an answer. The Cat Faunus' face remained neutral in the face of the question.

"I am. She raised me within the Firm when I was around 5. When I started running with Adam and the White Fang, however, I took what she taught me and shared it with them. It's basically the reason why they're more like a Firm than a terrorist group."

Nero had his hand to his chin and nodded at the story, coming to terms with her history in the world of Hooligans along with the others in the room. Everyone, except… "WAIT! HOLD ON!! IF THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW SO MUCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Weiss was almost screaming into Blake's ear as she asked that. "You said you would share your secrets if they make you uncomfortable."

Blake only shrugged with her unchanged face. "That's the thing. It didn't make me uncomfortable; I just never had a reason to say anything until now."

Weiss deflated as she slammed into the blatant contradiction. Her shoulders dropped down along with her gaze. "Oh… right. Sorry."

Yang went up to Blake and placed her hand on her hip. "So, Jaune’s doing awesome and we learned more about Blake's family. What's next for tonight?"

"Now… We get some sleep. Tonight's been exhausting." As the group went to the exit, they didn't notice a certain Bull Faunus watched Blake with a venomous gaze.

OoOoO 

The group had just stepped out of the warehouse, saying their farewells for the night, as Blake turned to grab some tea on the way back. However, a hand shot out and gripped the back of her neck, throwing her back to the ground while Adam looked down at her. Blake growled as she tried to stand, only for Adam's foot to pin her to the asphalt. "Adam…"

"You have some nerve coming back here, my love. You knew what would happen if I ever found you here!" Adam pressed harder onto Blake's abdomen, forcing her to try and take a breath in response. 

"I wasn't even here for you! My friends and I were following a classmate of mine; we were just--"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR EXCUSES!!" Adam's roar summoned two more White Fang fighters, all ready to join in on the slaughter of his prey. "You know, for someone who tries to befriend humans, you really aren't that bright, are you?" His foot pressed even harder, as Blake started to grip his foot to try and push him off. The two White Fang fighters went and held her arms down as she hit his leg twice. "You try so hard to keep them close, only to find them leaving you behi--"

Adam was cut off as Nero swung him around and threw a headbutt his way, knocking the Bull down and releasing Blake. "WE DON'T LEAVE OUR FRIENDS BEHIND!" Nero then slammed his knee into one of the White Fang fighters holding Blake down, while she threw her arm out of the other's grip, crushing his nose with a solid elbow. As Nero kicked Adam, he was grabbed from behind by a third White Fang soldier, only to knock him in the face with the back of his head before slamming his fist down, shattering the soldier's mask.

Blake brought her foot down on her opponent's knee, and then slammed the heel into his lower jaw, a crack being heard upon impact. He was down on his knees before being thrown onto Adam, blood gushing from his broken nose. Blake then went and slammed her foot down onto Adam's head, knocking him out instantly.

Nero went over to Blake, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just remembering what my mom taught me. Ugh, this was exhausting. Why Adam's still obsessed with me, I'll never know."

Nero took Blake with her as they walked away from the scene, looking back to see Kamina and his team mop up the three White Fang members. "So… you and Adam…"

Blake looked up at Nero with a deadpanned expression, "He may rant and rave about how we were meant to be, but I was never into him to begin with. When I met him, he came off as pretentious, and not in the way you'd usually think. He thinks he's the center of the world around him, just acting like a spiteful child. When he started looking my way, however…"

"It got worse, didn't it?"

"Mmhm. He would always hover over me, trying to drive off anyone else that got close to me. At first, I thought he was envious of anyone who approached his crush, but the longer I worked with him, the more I realized he just wanted to screw me. He only saw me as an object of his desires, which pissed me off more than anything."

Blake's grip threatened to crush Nero's hand, as she let out a deep sigh. "Anyway, even after the White Fang switched to fighting underground, nothing about Adam ever changed, other than getting drunk off his ass for the better part of the day. One day, though, he took it too far. He was drunk, but was able to catch me alone in the bathroom. I was about to wash my hands when it happened, too, but her pushed me in and started taking off his pants. He was about to tear off my clothes, but I took a clean shot between his legs. One punch later, he was on the floor squealing like a pig, as I told him that I was quitting the White Fang."

Nero's eyes went wide hearing her story, a black rage boiling within him. "He was going to--"

"Even if he tried," Blake put up a finger and cut Nero off, "I would remind him how he could never touch me. I WAS the one who taught him everything he knew." Nero couldn't help but laugh, picturing Blake standing over Adam, her hands on her hips while Adam's were soothing his junk. Even Blake started to chuckle for a bit before clearing her throat. "So yeah. I left the White Fang, decided to find a more productive use for my skills, and found being a Huntress to be a viable career. So here I am, the daughter of Menagerie's strongest fighters hiding in plain sight, all with the help of this bow." The aforementioned bow wiggled as her cat ears waved from within.

Nero's expression softened as they reached the cafe, their faces illuminated by the lights inside. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. That must've been quite the ride you had to go through." 

"Don't be. I might have had a few nightmares from that night, but you should know I grew up from tough stock on both sides. That being said, the only thing I took from that… is that I need to get stronger. That way, I can do a better job at protecting myself, as well as others."

Blake looked up at Nero, her eyes engulfed in an infernal passion. "And I want you to help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake: Hello, everyone. If you're wondering why Codeblade's not here, he's...
> 
> Me: Gehehehe *faints*
> 
> Blake: … indisposed, right now. So instead, I'll be filling in for him. Leave a question or concern in the comments section below; we'll do our best to get to you all. And be sure to look out for more Death Cum Laude or new stories; you never know which will come first. Peace out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Code here. Guess what? Since requests and my own ideas for Death Cum Laude have ran dry, I decided to try something a little different. It's a little bit of a homage to Green Street Hooligans: Underground, but I figured what the hell? 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment down below, any thoughts or feelings. Unlike Death Cum Laude, this will not accept requests for only one reason: it has a story. So if you have requests, please refer to Death Cum Laude and follow the guidelines I have -- more or less-- set up throughout the chapters. In the meantime, I'll be seeing all of you later.


End file.
